


Turn The Page (maybe we'll find a brand new ending)

by devon380black (kryptonian17)



Category: Chronicle (2012)
Genre: Community: 31_days, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonian17/pseuds/devon380black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the 31-days prompt: "I sing, but not of love, for love is blind; but celebrate instead the muse of kindness." Steve and Andrew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn The Page (maybe we'll find a brand new ending)

_Click._

"Hey Andrew!" Steve waves at the camera.  A nervous smile plays on his lips.  He's ducking his head and looking to the side, trying to hide his eyes as if Andrew is right in front of him.  Steve takes a deep breath to compose himself and then turns back to the camera.  He smiles confidently.

"Maybe you're wondering why you're watching this..."

"Well, this is a gift." Steve blinks and shakes his head.

"No, not me." Steve laughs with a hand to his chest and there it is again, the nervous smile on the corner of his lips.

"This camera is for you.  Consider it a graduation gift.  Now, don't worry about it.  Don't overthink it.  We have to use something for when we travel the world and I don't want anything to happen to your other camera."

Steve pauses and looks off-camera.  He stands up and reaches for something.  It's a map and several sheets of paper.

"Did you know that Tibetans create elaborate sandpaintings which when they finish, they dismantle?"

Steve displays a sandpainting.  He flips it back to himself, his fingers tracing the pattern of the mandala over and over.

"You think we could make one too?"

He rakes his hair in thought.

Steve looks up at the camera.  A soft smile slowly appears on his face.

"Looking forward to Tibet and the whole world.  Woooh!!!"

He's laughing at the end.  He can't help it, he's excited to spend time with his two best friends.  Steve reaches to turn the camera off when----

"AAAAAAAH!"

_**Pain.** _

_**Pain.** _

Like his ribs are being broken and his skull is contracting on his brain.  Screams overwhelm him and somehow he hears a voice through the discord.

He hears Andrew screaming and feels the trickle of blood from his nose.

Something's wrong.

Andrew's in pain.

Steve stands up, the camera forgotten.

"I'm coming, Andrew."


End file.
